


A wishful nightmare

by Bvdrst



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: After s5e10 It's a Wishful Life, Angst, Depression, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvdrst/pseuds/Bvdrst
Summary: Timmy hasn't been feeling so well ever since Jorgen revealed what the would be like without him. When Cosmo and Wanda finally confront him on what is going on, they get a little more than they bargained for...





	A wishful nightmare

The sun was shining, sparse clouds high up in the air as birds flew around, chirping. How appropriate, Timmy thought, as he stared silently out of the window. The skies were taunting him, telling him what a great day it was, what a great day it would be, and that it didn’t really matter how he felt or thought; the world was moving on regardless of him. If it were a few weeks ago, he might have been out there, engaging in one of his poorly-thought out wishes or just enjoying the day. Now, though....

Timmy sighed sadly as he stared mindlessly outside. He hadn’t been the same, not after that accursed fairy Jorgen had shown him what a world without him would be like. And how could he be the same? How could he pretend to be the same? To know that the entire world was better off without you? He hated Jorgen so, so much for that. You wished to know about it, a small voice at the back of his mind whispered to him. He paid no heed to it. How was he supposed to know that wishing not to exist would bring everyone else so much happiness? How would he have known how messed up the whole thing was?

Then again, that’s what I’m best at, aren’t I? He thought bitterly to himself. Always messing up and creating a huge mess with my wishes, then having to go back and clean the mess up myself. Gods, almost every day he underwent the exact same cycle, almost as if he was in a loop he couldn’t escape out of. 

Perhaps, that was why he had stopped wishing so impulsively. To stop this endless cycle of wishes. No, he thought. He was lying to himself. That wasn’t why, was it? That was just trying to justify the action. He knew why he truly stopped. Because he wasn’t worthy. All he’d done was force his parents to have to take care of their unsuccessful and failure of a son, and make Cosmo and Wanda take care of a godchild that didn’t think things true. Gods, he was so useless. Why did he have to exist in the first place? Sometimes… sometimes he just wanted to end it all.

He stole a quick glance at the razor placed on the top of his counter. It was so tempting… he looked away the last moment, cringing that was he even thinking of committing such an act. No matter how much of a nuisance he was, he knew his godparents would be crushed, and he couldn’t do that to them. Not after causing them so much trouble already. Not after knowing how much happier they would be if he didn’t exist. So he continued to stare dejectedly out of the window, mindlessly staring at the bright and sunny day ahead of him.

There was an almost silent *poof* sound that entered the room and he knew that Cosmo and Wanda had appeared behind him. How long had he been staring outside? As if it really mattered. After all, he had no intention of doing anything today. He slowly turned around to meet their eyes, and he noticed how uneasy and nervous they looked. They were worried about him, he knew. He hadn’t bothered to tell them what happened when Jorgen showed him a world without Timmy. How could he? They would probably be angry at him, for simply making his life worse. Timmy arched an eyebrow at them, and Wanda stiffened further, looking distinctly shifty as he stared at Timmy’s face,  
“Timmy, are you feeling okay?” Wanda asked warily.

Crap, Timmy thought to himself. Was his depression that obvious? “Why are you asking?” Timmy tried, attempting to deflect the question.

Wanda simply shook her head. “Timmy, we’re really worried about you. You haven’t been… yourself lately.” She stated.

Cosmo swiftly butted in. “Yeah! You haven’t made any world-altering, poorly thought-out, and impulsive wishes that ultimately backfire on you and force you to wish everything back to normal in the past 2 weeks!” He spoke cheerfully.

Timmy turned to glare at his godfather. Was he trying to make him feel worse? Trying to stay calm, he simply sighed. “I’m just… not in the mood for any excitement right now, okay?” At this, Wanda somehow managed to look even more worried.

“Not in the mood?” Wanda asked cautiously. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You’ve never been this down before.”

“Yeah! Timmy not wanting to make reckless wishes every day is like Wanda not being a constant nag! It’s impossible!” Cosmo added.

This time, it was Wanda that glared at him. Cosmo finally noticed the glares and promptly zipped his own mouth (literally!).

Wanda quickly turned back to Timmy. “Timmy… you know you can tell us anything, right? We’re really worried about you.”

Timmy began to lose his patience. “Look, I just want to be left alone. Is that so much to ask for?” He hissed.

Wanda’s eyes widened in shock for a brief second before visibly trying to stay calm. “Timmy, what’s happened to you? You’ve been so down ever since you made that wish that you didn’t exist.” Wanda’s face went blank as she started to think. “Come to think of it, I don’t remember much of what happened that day…”

“NO! NOTHING HAPPENED THAT DAY!” Timmy yelled out, then cringed at what he just did. That was entirely too fast, Timmy thought. Now they knew something was up, and that would lead to questions he didn’t want to answer.

Wanda slowly moved closer to Timmy, worried at the sudden outburst. “Timmy…” She started. “If something is making you depressed, you have to tell us. We want to help you, but if we don’t even know what to help you with we can’t do anything.” She said soothingly.

Timmy began to feel infuriated. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? Instead of answering, he simply turned his back on his fairies. However, Wanda wasn’t having it. She poofed Timmy back around and glared at his surprised face. “Bottling up all these emotions isn’t good for you, sport. Please, tell us why you are so upset!”

Timmy finally lost his temper at Wanda, sick of her constant interruptions. “Fine. You want to know why I’m so upset? It’s because I know I’m useless! My existence does nothing but make everyone’s lives around me worse!”

The pink-haired fairy didn’t even bother trying to hide her shock this time. “T-Timmy… you know that’s not true…” She stammered.

Timmy stared down his fairy godmother angrily. “Yes it is! I know it’s true! I know it because I’ve seen it! I’ve seen how much better it is when I’m not around! How everyone is happier and not living terrible miserable lives! And the reason that didn’t happen is because of me!” He yelled, mouth full of toxic bile.

Wanda failed to muster a response at this, mouth agape as she stared blankly at her godson blow up on her. Cosmo, on the other hand, attempted to interrupt Timmy but failed to realize his mouth was still zipped and produced a muffled response.

Timmy continued to rant at his godparents. “You know what’s the worst part about all of this? It’s the fact that there’s nothing I can do about this! I already have people that care about me so much that they would be heartbroken if I hurt myself, even if they would be better off without me, and I can’t show them how their lives would’ve been better without me! Gods, sometimes, I wish you knew what it was like if I didn’t exist, then maybe you’d understand and leave me alone!” After finally finishing his rant against his godparents, he flopped back onto his bed, defeated. Getting all of that out of his chest was supposed to make him feel better, but all it did was leave behind a dull, throbbing darkness. Timmy’s eyes began to well up with tears again. Gods, what was he hoping to accomplish with that? His godparents would probably hate him now. Maybe they would quit on him again, this time for good, and Jorgen would poof over and tear away all his memories of fairy godparents, leaving him alone and miserable. Just what I deserve, the buck-toothed boy thought sadly to himself as he closed his eyes.

“Well, he did say ‘I wish’”

The sound of Wanda’s voice shocked Timmy, and he opened his teary eyes to see his godparents floating uncertainty in front of him, wands raised above their heads as they began to glow, the sign of a wish being granted.

Timmy stood up in shock, hands raised in the air as he tried to stop them. “Wanda! Wait-”

But it was too late.

A few tense seconds later, and the bright glow died down to reveal the two fairies on the floor, dazed as they tried to process the memories of a life they never lived. Timmy rushed over to them, eyes wide with worry. “Cosmo! Wanda! Are you guys okay?” he yelled.

“Mmmmf!” Cosmo replied, forgetting that he had zipped his mouth earlier.

Sighing, Timmy zipped open Cosmo’s mouth. “You were saying?” He asked, irritated.

“Oh! I was saying ‘owww, my head…’ Cosmo spoke, imitating his earlier actions.

Timmy glared at Cosmo’s antics for a brief second, angry that this was his first reaction after remembering what would have happened if Timmy didn’t exist. Then the full weight of what he just said crashed into him. Gods, they remembered what would happen if I don’t exist, Timmy thought. His mind began to panic and he started speaking out his thoughts for his fairies to hear. “Oh crap, now they know what would’ve happened if I didn’t exist! T-that wasn’t supposed to happen! Now what am I going to do? ...oh, what’s the use? They probably hate me now, and that’s just I deserve. I’m just a menace, a drain on you- You can stop pretending to be dizzy, you know.” Timmy stopped his thoughts as he stared blankly at Cosmo’s antics.

“I can’t! I spent so much time rolling my head around I’m actually dizzy now!” Cosmo wheezed before he fell onto the ground.

Wanda finally got off the ground, seemingly recovered, and sighed as she pooped Cosmo back to shape beside him. “Cosmo, stop making yourself dizzy.” She chided. Then, her eyes turned sad as she faced Timmy. “Timmy… why didn’t you tell us any of this? Do you really think we would’ve hated you?”

Timmy stares blankly at his fairies. He hadn’t expected that question. “...yes? Why wouldn’t you? I just made your jobs harder…” he muttered.

“Timmy…” Wanda started. “We don’t hate you. We never will. What makes you think circumstances outside of your control will do that?”

“Aah! I have so many questions!” Cosmo shouted and he began to ramble. “Why were we Chester’s godparents? How did Jorgen know about this timeline? Say, why doesn’t Chester have godparents now, anyway? Why would I think pink hats look silly?”

“But you should.” Timmy said darkly, continuing to ignore him. “Every day, all I do is make a mess that we have to clean up. Jorgen’s right, all I do is make everyone else’s life worse. My friends would live happier lives if I didn’t keep messing with them. Crocker wouldn’t be a miserable teacher ruining children’s lives if I hadn’t ruined his life first. An- and, your jobs would be so much easier if I didn’t keep making stupid wishes, if I had just kept my mouth shu-!”

“Stop.”

Timmy closed his mouth in surprise, although it was more due to the fact that it was not Wanda’s voice, but Cosmo’s. Somewhat reluctantly, he raised his head to see Cosmo’s face, his green eyes filled with tears.

Unable to hold back anymore, the green fairy burst out crying and rushed to hug Timmy tightly. “St-stop saying all those mean things about yourself! They’re not true! None of it is true! W-Well, maybe the second one was kinda true, but that’s not the point! You’re not a burden to us, in fact, you’re the best god kid we have!”

“...What makes you say that?” Timmy said sadly. “You must have had so many good god kids in the past. Good kids that made responsible wishes. Good kids that don’t make a potentially world-ending wish every single week.”

“But that’s what I like about you!” Cosmo interrupted quickly. “Do you know how boring it is, when we have to sit around and grant responsible, safe wishes all the time? Most godchildren only make one or two really big wishes before they are scared of making such big wishes!” Timmy stared wide-eyed at him, unsure of what to say. “But you were different! You were never afraid! You always woke up with a bright idea in your mind, no matter how manner times those ideas blew up in your face! And I liked that about you!”

A few seconds of heavy silence filled the air as Timmy just stared blankly at Cosmo’s emotional outburst. After what felt like an eternity had passed, Timmy finally spoke. “Do… do you guys really feel that way about me?”

Wanda simply smiled back at her godchild. “Timmy, we love you because of the way you are, not because we are obligated to. So don’t change your personality, okay?”

Timmy finally began to tear up. Before either of the fairies could react, the buck-toothed boy had the both of them tightly in his grasp. “You’re the best godparents I could have asked for. What did I do to deserve fairies as great as you guys.” He whispered as he began to cry softly.

Wanda gave her godson a small smile. “Well, it is our job.”

The three of them stayed there in a soft embrace, hugging each other as tightly as they could, cherishing the moment where they were just happy to be together. Eventually though, Cosmo wriggled his way out of the hug and began to talk.

“Come on, enough of this lovey-dovey stuff. It’s a bright day outside, and I know that in that head of yours is a box full of silly, potentially world-ending ideas! So let’s hear one of ‘em!” Cosmo yelled.

Timmy smirked back. “Well, there is this one little thing…”

And so, the day continued. There would be a time, Timmy thought, when his fairies would confront Jorgen on what he did, but for now, he was more than happy to let the situation slide and have some fun. After all, it was a great day outside.

It was time to enjoy it.


End file.
